Pet Ferret
My 38th fanfic. I give credit to DPSII for story assistance. Lincoln adopts a ferret as his own personal pet and tries to keep it. Lincoln was playing with Charles on the backyard. Lincoln: You're clean and your teeth are brushed. Let's play. Charles: Wuff. (yes) Lincoln: Tug of war. Lincoln gave Charles a rope to mouth and both began pulling it in their sides. It slipped from Lincoln's hands. Charles: Uhm. (I won) Lincoln: You won because I have sweaty hands. Charles: Hm. (Excuses) Lincoln: Let's play another game. Frisbee! Lincoln threw frisbee and Charles catched it. He threw again but it landed on Mr. Grouse's teritory. Charles: Sniff (No) Lincoln: No. I need to make it fast or we'll lose it. Lincoln approached fence and went through it. He quietly took the frisbee and returned to his backyard. Lincoln: Huh, I made it. Mr Grouse: Loud! Lincoln: frightened Yes? Mr Grouse: If you play frisbee with your dog then look out. Remember the rule "My yard, my properity". Lincoln: nervously Thank you for adivise. Charles: Wuff? (What now?) Lincoln: Let's just take a walk. Luna: Here you are, Charles. Lincoln: I'm playing with him now. Luna: Sorry dude, I need Charles. put a sample of hair close to Charles nose Smell it and seek the owner. Lincoln: What are you doing? Luna: Mick Swagger is in the city. I must find him! Luna and Charles left. Lincoln: the audience With 10 sisters and 4 family pets I hardly find time to play with them. However Lana has dozens of lizards and frogs and other personal animals. Luan has bunny Gary and Lucy whole horde of bats. I wish I had a personal pet but nobody trusts I could handle. Lincoln had flashbacks with his former pets. Lincoln: the audience I once had a parrot but the sisters could tolerate her parroting. Luna and Luan accused her of plagiarism. I also had an iguana but he prefered Lana over me. My albino rat met a sad fate "for science". My totoise was ok but all complained he's too lazy to play with them. I wish I could have a personal pet. Lincoln was walking alone straight the street. Suddenly he witnessed a small group of homeless ferrets. One of them was thin and small. It tried to follow the group but the rest kept attacking it so it wouldn't follow them. The abandoned ferret was lying and crying. Lincoln approached it. Lincoln: Oh, poor buddy. Your group exiled you because you are different. Ferret: nodding Lincoln: I know this feeling. I always feel different and I was homeless for 2 days, worst of my life. Ferret: Sniff. Lincoln: You can come with me. I will give you care your group didn't give you. I have big family, I'm sure they will like you. Ferret: our of joy Lincoln: I guess you agree. Ferret: and climbing on Lincoln's clothes to lick his cheek. Lincoln: You're sweet. You need a name. How about Freddy? Ferret: [dancing our of joy on Lincoln's head Lincoln: I guess you like your new name. felt inconvinient Hey! My head isn't for this! On the ground! Ferret: howling Lincoln: Good it's liquid and not solid. Lincoln returned home with Freddy on his arm. Lincoln: This is my house. Please, Freddy, behave yourself. Leni: Winter isn't yet. No need for scarf. Lincoln: It's not a scarf. Leni: Right. It's a fur! How dare you to support killing animals for fur?! Lincoln: Leni, stop! This ferret is alive and well. took Freddy from his arm and showed him to Leni Say hello. Freddy: paws Leni: What a cute little buddy. You picked a nice name. Lincoln: His group rejected him so I adopted him. Leni: How cruel. You're such kind hearted. Hey, girls! Come here! Lola: What an adorable creature. Lana: What a sharp fangs and those eyes! Lori: Cute but do you think you can handle this, Lincoln? Lincoln: I do think so. This is Freddy. Luna: Like Freddy Mercury! Luan: The ferret traded his group for our house. A fair trade. giggle Get it? Lynn: Now we have a mascot for ferret team. Freddy: scream Lynn: What's with him? Lincoln: It seems Freddy doesn't like being treated like an object. Lucy: Hey, Freddy. Freddy: hid himself behind Lincoln Lucy: I didn't do anything wrong. Lincoln: I must speak with mom and dad. Freddy and the sisters waited next to the parents' room and waited for Lincoln. He left the room, closed the door and looked at his sisters. Lincoln: They agreed. Freddy: of joy Luna: Freddy has a sense of dance. Let's dance too. Loud siblings imitated Freddy's moves. Later Lincoln played in various ways with Freddy. He came with him to Luan's room. Luan: Freddy is such a funny animal. Lincoln: I hope he befriends with your Gary as well. He tried to introduce him to Gary, but the bunny got scared and hid himself in hat. Luan: Gary, don't be shy. Freddy approached Gary but he was but scared. Freddy sniffed Gary, later Gary sniffed Freddy. Gary ceased to be afraid. Lincoln: Looks like a start of a beautiful friendship. Luan: Or Ferret-ship. giggle Get it? Lincoln groaned and Freddy danced angrily. Lincoln: He doesn't like your jokes. Luan: Please take Freddy and I'll think about better jokes. Lincoln took Freddy and came to Lucy. Lincoln: Don't be afraid, Freddy. Lucy is nice despite her appearance. Lucy: Do you not like my look? Lincoln: I do like you the way you are. I don't know if Freddy does. Lucy: I'm Lucy. I wish to be your friend, Freddy. Freddy: sniffed Lucy Lucy: It tickles. Lucy tried to introduce Fangs to Freddy but the ferret got scared by the bat. Lynn: Hey, Freddy! Let's play. Lynn threw a small ball to Freddy and played with him. He kept bouncing the ball by dancing. Lynn: So energetic and playful. You can learn something from your new pet. Lincoln: I'll pretend I didn't hear it. Lana: Lincoln, bring Freddy to my room. In Lana's room Freddy was confused surrounded by Lana's animals. He performed a furious dance to make them leave him alone. Lincoln: What happens? Lana: He seems to be afraid of too many around him. Lola: Oh, come here, preety. took Freddy and put him on her shoulders Lincoln: Freddy is my friend, not your toy. Be careful with him Lola: Take it easy. How do I look. Freddy: Hiss! peed on Lola Lola: Ew! Take him away! Lincoln: I told you to be careful. He doesn't like being treated like a scarf. How would you feel treated like an object? Lola: Point taken. Lincoln: Come with me, I clean you quickly. Lana: I'll introduce Freddy to all my pets. This is Izzy, El Diablo, Hops... Lincoln took Lola to bathroom. There he cleaned her and gave her a clean dress much to her joy. In same time Freddy chased Hops.Lincoln heard that and ran to Lana. Lana: I forgot ferrets eat frogs. Keep his far from Hops! Lincoln: Fine. Lana: I'll introduce him to my other pets. Lincoln fed his new pet with meat and took him to his bed for night. Lincoln woke up next day. Much to his surprise his bed was wet. Lincoln: blushing Oh no! Wait, I don't smell that bad. Freddy! Freddy made a sad face. Lincoln: Don't wet my bed. I need to wash it now. Lincoln introduced Freddy to Charles and Cliff. The dog accepted the ferret but the cat stared hostily to him. Freddy danced and Cliff took it as a challenge. They began fighting and then Freddy showed Cliff he's the boss here. Than Freddy began chasing Geo on his sight, causing mess in the living room. Later when he met Walt he chased him causing more mess. Lincoln cleaned this mess before anyone could notice it. Lincoln: the audience Well, with own personal pet I need to take responsibility for him. Lori walked near by with her phone. When it ringed Freddy got angry. Lincoln: Take this phone fast! Lori: Alright! Lincoln: Freddy seems to be afraid of phone ringing. Please be careful with your phone. Lori: Ugh. You should be careful with your ferret. Lincoln: Don't take it personally, Freddy. You'll get used to the new home. Freddy walked to Charles' basket much to the dog's annoyance. Charles tried to retake his basket so he fought. Lincoln separated them. Freddy looked hostile on Lincoln. Lincoln: I know you're territorial. I'll buy you a basket but please, don't fight with Charles. Lincoln came with Freddy to pet shop and purchased a basket for his pet. The ferret danced out of joy and then went into the basket and fell asleep. Lincoln took him to his house and put the basket next to his bed. When Freddy woke up after few hours he was confused. Lincoln: Don't worry, Freddy. You're home. Freddy: Sigh. Lincoln: I'm glad I have you. You're playful and sympathetic. You're my favorite. Charles heard that and came into Lincoln's room furious. He barked on Lincoln and attempted to attack Freddy. Lincoln stopped both his pets. Lincoln: Stop! I'm sorry, Charles. I shall not favor any of you. I know you since you were puppy. Charles: Huh (Apologies accepted) Freddy: Sniff. Lincoln: I know you like being with me, Freddy. But Charles also needs my attention. I'll take care of you both. Lincoln observed how Freddy and Charles played in tug of war. Sisters joined Lincoln. Lola: Let's start bet. Freddy vs Charles. Who will win? Lincoln: the audience I'm glad I have a personal pet now. However I shall not forget about my other pets. I'm glad my family accepted Freddy. THE END Trivia *This is my first fanfic focusing on the pets. *Inspiration for the story comes from AnimationFan15's fanfic Shut the Duck up. I also wondered how would it be if Lincoln also had personal pet like Luan has Gary and Lucy Fangs. *Originally in the story ending Lincoln was supposed to give Freddy to Mr Grouse but I wanted a happy ending rather than bitter-sweet. Category:Episodes